Wing-Mates
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: While the Cosmos Sailors, composed of the original members of μ's end up in another universe's version of Akihabara in Japan, they end up trying to find Honoka and Rin, who's lost in their stay. They later find out that girls from another universe arrived by accident in that universe! They set out to find loose Neuroi, possibly making chaos in their wake...
1. Chapter 1

Wing-Mates

A Love-Live (Nine Stars) / Strike Witches (Sky Dreadnought) crossover oneshot

 _ **Multi-Verse Ambrogio… Universe 14… Long-Gale Galactic System…**_

 _ **Earth… Akihabara District, Japan… 2011 hours…**_

Lights were up in the night. People were bustling around as that town was only days from a spring party. A little eatery wasn't that much visited. But inside were a group of nine girls enjoying themselves.

"HAAAAAA!" A rice bun was raised by a girl who had sparkling eyes as she looked at her own rice bun. Her hair was dark yellow

"Eh?" A orange-red haired girl beside the one raising the rice bun was envious. "Kayo-chin, why not share that?!"

"Why should I, Rin-chan? You lost that bet!"

"Ehhh?! That bet was only for you and Honoka!"

"That's because you joined in, and lost, fair…" And Hanayo suddenly shoved the rice bun into her mouth. "…and skuew!"

"Don't talk while your mouth is full, Kayo-chin…" And Rin groaned, seeing her friend taking in the rice bun for herself. "No fair."

"That's fair enough already!" A girl replied, who has light-brown to orange colored hair, while on the opposite side of the table they're all on.

"Oh, really Honoka? Explain to me why you two ran off and bought the rice bun first!"

"You were running after us, silly!" Honoka replied, and both her and Rin gazed at each other like glaring daggers.

A dark blue-haired girl sighed at this. "Ohhh… This is hopeless for the two. Don't you think, Kotori?"

"I wouldn't mind them, Umi-chan!" A light-brown haired girl with a green clip named Kotori glanced from Umi, to the two glaring girls. "They're alike in a way, and we all saw that before."

"Yeah. We all saw that before we split up, lived our lives, and just died." Umi spoke with a monotone voice.

"You're making me feel bad, Umi-chan. It's not like all of us had a bad time like you did."

"And you're all lucky of that."

"Eh?! Don't talk that way! We're at least together now, right? After all, it's our break and we don't have much to do. Besides… we all agreed we'll perform for the spring festival, right?"

" _Nico-Nico Nii!_ " A black-haired upperclassman girl said with great enthusiasm, and was on the opposite side of the table where Hanayo and Rin should be. "I'm so pumped at this! Not only am I free from everything, but I get to perform on this! SUGOI!"

"You shouldn't feel too excited, Nico." Umi replied, speaking out of the blue. "Besides performing, we're also here for another reason… besides trying to relax. We're here to see if shadows would arrive at this part of the universe as well. And that spring festival is definitely the best entrance for them. We're here to stop them from making chaos, and that's that."

" _I like a sound mind when I hear one as always._ " A blonde-haired upperclassman girl said, who seemed to have a Russian influenced look. "You're right. The spring festival at this universe's Akihabara should come with good cost, and good benefit if we get the universal ambassador to like our performance."

" _That is… if he sees it._ " A purple-haired upperclassman girl said beside the Blondie. "Ericchi, we shouldn't forget that the ambassador has to be there during the occasion."

"I know, Nozomi." Eli replied glancing at Nozomi with a smile. "Now you're the one who's tense."

Nozomi was a little surprised of the sudden change of emotion from Eli and smiled nonetheless. "Well… you're the one who's leading us both anyway, right?" She slightly blushed.

"Right you are." Eli slightly blushed before she closed the distance before their lips kissed.

" _Ehh…_ " A redhead teen seated beside Umi was a little nervous of the sight of the two kissers. "Should we be seeing this?"

"They're together, Maki." Umi replied, who seems to be looking at Rin and Honoka's ranting. "It's not like these two I'm seeing right now, so that's good."

"Eh? Umi, cheer up for a bit."

"We're dead, and we got resurrected. For the sake of the primordial goddess, I hope it still gets through your…" Umi's mouth was covered by Kotori's hand.

"Oh… Um… Sorry!" Kotori smiled and laughed uneasily at Maki.

And the redhead is a little surprised of this then glanced away from Kotori with a smirk. "It's okay. Umi and I just don't have it easy even before we separated, so it's cool."

"But… She's sorry!"

"She doesn't have to be." Maki smiled, now looking at the two. "If she's that way, the group's stronger with it."

And this made Umi gently remove Kotori's hand from her mouth. "M-Maki-chan…?"

"I'm serious about that. No matter how unsettled we both are for a while now, just know this is for all of us. All the same, try to gain a little light on the matters we all have. Okay?" Maki advised Umi before she sat back on her chair while she relaxed. "We split before. I don't want the drama to get to us again."

Umi was surprised of this, and feeling rather a little relaxed of Maki now. "We're both dead…"

"…and we're alive again. I know." Maki said this without sparing Umi a glance.

And Umi smirked before glancing away from Maki. "Hmph. Still the same."

"Likewise with you."

"Hm?" Kotori looked at how Maki and Umi didn't spare a glance towards each other. All the same, she was glad the two of them have a better understanding of each other, and she was happy that way. ' _At least things are cooled down between them._ '

And for all the girls, maid costumed girls came to approach them holding paper ice-cups of cold delicious ice-cream for a change. Everybody was done eating, and someone had to order to dessert.

"All of you need to cool off." Eli said, smiling at her ice cream. "If you don't for at least once, then you won't know the meaning of hard work without a good price." And the other girls except Nozomi were shocked, seeing Eli might have been the one responsible for the ice cream.

But Rin and Honoka didn't mind. "So… sweet…" They both said it in unison. "Let's eat it!"

" _Make sure you both will be in shape afterwards._ " Umi said, seeming to them who has dark aura for being too serious about Rin and Honoka's eating spree. "I don't like fat girls in the group, so deal with it."

"Guhehehehe…" Honoka chuckled uneasily, before snapping her eyes at Rin before whispering at her: "Let's make a break for it after we eat. It looks like Umi's onto us!"

"Honoka-chan?" Hanayo whispered next. "You're not running from a diet again, are you?"

"What does it look like, Kayo-chin?!" Rin replied to Hanayo before looking at Umi, thankful that the girl is talking to Nozomi for some reason. "Phew… Anyway, you remember that time before, right Kayo-chin? You were having a diet yourself, nya!"

"That's because I was eating too much rice! Now I'm enjoying myself after a while."

"Good to know, now let's eat!" Rin said, before she started to dig in…

 _ **2021 hours…**_

The girls finally saw empty ice-cups in front of them.

"That, was so good…" Honoka happily said, now with her knees on the table and her hands supporting her head, daydreaming again.

"Enjoyed yourself, Kousaka?" Eli asked out of concern.

"Yeah! You don't need to ask me twice to do that! I can do that almost the whole time and…"

"Good. Because we're gonna do one last round of patrol around Akihabara, just before we call it a night."

"Aww…"

"I know you're the leader, but we need to be ready at anytime, Honoka. Even if I'm number two, at least consider our doable options."

"Oh, okay."

"And there's still practice we need to deal with early morning for the spring festival. So, we're here to ensure peace, and bring this universe together as a great asset to the Cosmos Sailors by dancing and singing our hearts out."

"Yay! We're doing it like we did before."

"A good memory."

"Of course, Eli-san. Now…" Honoka turned with a serious emotion and stood up from her seat. "Everyone… let's do our best and you all have your assignments. I'll be the first to leave for now. Rin?"

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

"You'll be with me for the meantime. I may need a runner just in case."

"Sure thing! Anything's possible with some speed on this, nya!"

"Okay then." Honoka said just before she takes her leave. Eventually, Eli gets the orders out and eventually, the group splits and spreads along Akihabara… Honoka and Rin go together. Kotori and Umi are another group. Maki, Nico and Hanayo are another. And lastly, Eli and Nozomi makes another group…

 _ **Eli and Nozomi…**_

The two were around the arcades district as both of them observed the teens who were playing.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi called out to Eli.

"Oh? Nozomi?"

"I have to ask you something: How does it feel to be the team's second in command?"

"Hm?"

"I mean… The second could have been Umi or Kotori since Honoka best friends are those two."

"She must have seen that I was quite capable of managing the group. It's not that I'm actually known to be a leader to them once, is it?"

"No… I think she might have seen that from you, but looked past that."

"So it really must have been about the toughness I show."

"Well… since you and I are the eldest of the group, I would think so too!"

"If you say so, Nozomi."

"For me, it's the kind of endurance that you show. You're calm in every situation, and I'm right behind you every time."

"And that's why you're Sailor-Three."

"Everyone's got a part to play, and we're close to Honoka."

"It wasn't really tried before in our group. I guess she's looking forward to see being a Cosmos Sailor as a very serious commitment. She wasn't joking."

"And now… here we are, Ericchi."

"Nozomi… I still have to thank you… for so many times."

"And I'll say the same to you, Ericchi." Suddenly, Nozomi nears her lips to Eli's cheek and kisses it, making the blonde Russian blush.

"N-Nozomi… Not out in public."

"Can't help it!" Nozomi giggled as the two of them continued their walk.

 _ **Nico, Maki, and Hanayo…**_

"Hah… Why do I have to be with these two?" Nico muttered out.

"Are you complaining? Leader's orders." Maki's smirk got in Nico's nerve, making the idol veteran look away.

"Tch. Honoka may be leader, but…"

"We know. You always wanted to be leader at some point."

"But I am. I'm number six! You're the seventh, Rin's the eighth, and Hanayo's the ninth."

Hanayo glared at Nico. "I'm okay if I'm the last in the group who's given priority. Actually, it's not about priority or rank anymore. You should know we got roles to play anyway, so be glad you're given those roles. Honoka's working her hardest too."

"H-Hanayo…"

"Way to go, Koizumi." Maki remaked Hanayo positively. "Nico, we're backing each other up, so we can't complain and slack off. It's a good thing you do stuff in this group too. You give a positive spark on this group once, and only Rin and Hanayo were once left under your leadership for a short while. You had your time. But at least Honoka's giving you time to be leader. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh." Nico lowered her head.

"Now you're feeling guilty?" Maki puts her arm around Nico's shoulders. "You're a little hopeless, know that?"

"Eh… I wanted to always compete with Kousaka."

"Don't pull yourself down just because Honoka might be better. We're a team here, and that's what matters: We help each other here."

"Well, I'm not gonna ignore that. Thanks, Nishikino."

"You're always welcome."

 _ **Umi and Kotori…**_

"Umi-chan… you think Honoka will be fine with Rin?"

"Well, she's the one who wants it this way, so I guess so."

"They got a bit of a problem with each other since Rin was starting to get a bigger head while she was leading a squad in her life before."

"What can I say? She's a cop after her highschool life, and she had no problems with it. She happily leads a squad, and dies protecting one of her own. A great deal of service after four years."

"She's a hero…?"

"Well… she dies as one. Maybe she likes to stay that way, being positive and being somehow like a kid to the group."

"Well… that's Rin for us!"

 _ **Honoka and Rin…**_

While Honoka and Rin were walking together and passing people, Rin was skipping while humming a tune, their song of Start:Dash in their highschool days.

And Honoka found it a little disturbing. "Eh… Rin-chan?"

"S-Senpai? Uh… I mean… Honoka?"

"Don't you think you should stop?"

"Eh? Why should I? I love humming!"

Honoka's eyes were half-lidded. "I mean, you're skipping."

"So? I wouldn't always be doing this often, nya! Actually… I do it all the time, nya!"

"We're Cosmos Sailors, and past our highschool days. I thought that could have gotten through to you."

"And you're a meanie who always likes to keep us quiet about it, nya!"

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Honoka was simply irritated, and saw Rin stop skipping.

Rin turned around with a smug look on her face. "Why don't we try testing things out with me being in charge? Okay, let's see… Oh yes! NO RICE FOR YOU! YOU WILL WEIGH HEAVIER THAN LAST TIME!"

"Huh?! Well, that's not gonna work!"

"See?! If you're the leader, you make me look bad too!"

"Ugh… This is different! Of course if you're so hot-headed, you wouldn't always follow orders."

"I'm hot-headed?"

"Oh, it's not true, then?" Honoka calmly approached Rin, who didn't flinch when she did.

"I think inside, you're both our benefit, and my personal nightmare. Kayo-chin didn't see this side of you, but you're certainly pushing it a little."

"I'm trying to get this team together."

"Well too many things happened, okay?! Sometimes, it's best I try just remembering the old days, so why not…?" And Rin noticed Honoka was looking ahead of her, not sparing a glance. "H-Honoka-chan?" Rin finally saw what Honoka was doing and turned around to see what was up: A short-haired brunette in a sailor suit school uniform was looking around, nervously. Plus… she's got no pants. "Uhh… Is that a…?"

"…a girl without pants? Yes. What do you think of this?"

"I don't know. She might be lost or something. She's a sailor from what it looks like."

"Hm… This is weird. A sailor or even a student sailor wouldn't get lost in Akihabara. Let's talk to her." Honoka's suggestion made them both act as they approached the brunette in question. "Ah… You there!"

"Huh?" The brunette focused on the two. "Hai!"

"Hey, you don't need to be so formal."

"Ah… Gomen."

"It's fine. What are you doing around here?"

"I have to ask, and you're the first ones I asked since everybody else ignores me: Where am I? Is Yokosuka nearby?"

"Ehh?!" Rin reacted. "Wait… You're looking for Yokosuka?! Well you're out of luck!"

"Eh? Where am I?"

"You're way out in Tokyo! You're actually in the Akihabara district."

"T-Tokyo?!"

"Calm down." Honoka tries her best to calm the brunette sailor. "Everything's gonna be okay. You belong there, right? But… How did you get all the way out here?" And as Honoka asked she spots something from within the hair of the young brunette: From within the hair, was the girl's ear, and the little detail of it is: She was wearing an earpiece. ' _Wait a minute… is that what I think it is?_ ' And the brunette noticed Honoka before she averted her gaze.

"Uh…" The brunette bowed in apology. "Gomennasai! I… I have to go!" And the brunette dashed away from the direction she came from.

"What the…?" Honoka decided to follow the sailor brunette girl. "Wait!" Eventually, she ran, and Rin's right behind her. ' _What is she doing?!_ '

 _ **Yoshika –**_ _I know running is not always the right thing to do… but that girl has a sharp eye. How could she make out the earpiece I was wearing? Something wasn't right and I have to go back._

" _Miyafuji!_ " A Karlslander teen's voice rang in her ear.

"Barkhorn-san!"

" _What are you doing?!_ "

"I saw her eyes and I know it's no joke. She's a girl, but there's no doubt her senses are sharp!"

" _What are you talking about?_ "

"She just saw my earpiece! We'll have to re-think this!"

" _Alright… get back over here. And make it quick._ "

 _ **Honoka –**_ _I was trying as I kept shouting out to the girl, but it's not working. She's leading us all the way to a short alley. It's a close call, but I was able to make the sharp turn there. She made that sharp turn to that alley, but once I got there… She was gone. But then I noticed a door a little opened up as it closed gently, and that's when my idea comes in: She entered through there. But what for?_

Rin eventually caught up to Honoka and was breathing hard. "Honoka-chan…" Rin kept breathing until it slows to calm herself down. "What are you… doing… running?"

"Rin… I'm sorry, but something's with this girl. We have to help her out at however we can."

"But… we have to… meet up… with the others."

"We'll tell them we're gonna be out here a little longer. We just can't leave the girl alone since she's alone here."

"You idiot… What if a shadow influenced her?"

"With that kind of emotion, could she really be? She's panicked, Rin. She's not influenced by a shadow here. I have to check this out." Honoka then opened the door to the darkness and saw an old pistol come out of it and aim at her head. She gasped at this.

But Rin reacted as she was about to draw her Cosmic Pistols. "HONOKA!" As she got her hands to summon the pistols successfully, something or someone hits her neck and instantly falls to the ground unconscious.

Honoka turned to see it happen. "RIN-CHAN!" But before she could react at all, she felt her neck was hit hard and she fell to the floor as well. ' _Rin-chan…_ ' It was her last thought before her consciousness faded…

 _ **Meanwhile…**_ the girls finally meet at the center of Akihabara. That's when they realized it: Honoka and Rin are gone.

And the one who's worried of them all, is Eli. ' _Wait… where are they?_ ' "Can anybody contact the two of them?"

"I'll do that." Hanayo replied before browsing a pocket and picked up her Cosmic Communicator, then connected an earpiece to her ear. "Honoka? Rin? Are you there?" She tried to call out their names a few times just to get a hold of the two, and make sure they respond. But to her dismay… "They're not responding. I don't know where they are."

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori's voice was full of worry.

"Eli… This is bad." Umi replied next. "What do we do?"

"We can't leave those two behind. Let's split up again. And this time: We're bringing a better search pattern. Let's get HQ involved in this." And Eli's suggestion made the others gasp. "I know that we're doing this just to find them, but this hasn't happened before. Something is definitely up, and Honoka's the leader. She knows better when to get back and keep an open channel. Koizumi, keep doing your best to get a hold of Honoka and Rin. The same assignments are given to all of you. Let's search the district for them. That's an order."

" _ **ROGER!**_ " Finally, the girls split.

Once again, Nozomi is with Eli, and now walking with her seriously. "Don't worry, Ericchi. We'll find her."

"We better. She's our best bet in fighting the shadows. We can't lose her. Not now." Eli's words were the only things needed to get Nozomi motivated in the search. The search for the two missing girls have just begun…


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka only felt a little terrible, besides feeling her aching head focused at her nape. That was one heck of a hit, like it was purposely made to knock someone out. She knew it too well. It happened to her while she was alive, and it was getting all too familiar while it was of the same situation. Eventually, she was beginning to stir thanks to the pain that she felt, now starting to hear voices of arguing. She couldn't whose voices they were, but she can tell both voices were female. Her eyes started to move a little as she finally got herself to slowly open her eyelids. She felt herself on the floor, and she was seeing the cemented floor, like she was in a building that wasn't really finished. And as she looked in detail, she was. It would seem that she might be in the same building the gunman was pointing his gun from. But what didn't make sense, was that the girl she chased was in on it as well.

She focused on the female voices arguing, but she knew the language was foreign. Both voices were actually speaking German and she could tell thanks to her knowledge about different tongues she used to speak before. As she moved her head a little, she saw that there were two girls, seeming to be dressed in World War II clothing and in their teenage years, arguing so much about values of their actions. They know what happened to Honoka, and they were responsible for bringing her in the building in the first place. But as she was about to speak, she realized her mouth was gagged. So… she decided to listen to the two girls.

"Of course we could have gone out and asked where we were, but we're in a different world, Minna!" The brown-haired German girl said. "Look… all we know is that we got sucked in that same vortex as those Neuroi. Whatever they were up to, we knew it wasn't good."

"But…" The girl named Minna didn't finish her reply when the other girl continued.

"No buts, Minna. You've done what you can, and now you're allowing me to do what I can to figure out what to do. Then what? You reprimand me?"

"ENOUGH!" Minna ordered the other girl. "As much as I want to keep pleasantries, I can't. Those Neuroi might just threaten this new world and you know it yourself. It's up to us to find them, without them making any permanent damages. We owe it not just to those from this world, but from the world we came from. Wherever we are, we need to be ready to defend whatever life there is to defend."

"You're gonna do that while we still have no idea where we are?"

"Knowing we're in an alternate world gives me an idea that part of the history of this world is related to ours, and we can figure out the comparisons, Barkhorn. We should…" Minna was about to speak when she looked towards Honoka's direction, making her surprised. "Barkhorn, our girl's awake."

Barkhorn then looked at the nervous girl with hands behind and a gagged mouth. "Hmph. I thought I hit her hard enough."

"Barkhorn!" Minna glared at the other German. "Look… let's just let her speak. This is a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?! We don't know who we could trust here!"

"I trust she understands us." Minna then looked at the captive girl. "Am I right?"

Honoka had it in her to keep things secret, but Minna knows she was indeed listening. ' _How did she…?_ '

"You've got magic inside you too and I can tell you can understand. Can you?" Minna then approached the nervous captive girl.

"Minna!"

"It's alright, Barkhorn. I know what I'm doing." Minna finally stopped in front of the captive and knelt down before removing the cloth on the girl's mouth. Then she spoke a more familiar language: English. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

Honoka knew she can't lie, with the interrogator now close to her. Now with a serious emotion, Honoka answered. "Yes. So… why did you tie me up here?"

"It's the other girl I talked to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen. She can be quite aggressive when the going gets tough. She doesn't know much about this world, and she's acting like…"

"I have the right to!" Barkhorn said it, and got Minna to glare at her and stand up.

"…not when you got them both hurt, Barkhorn!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS OUR SITUATION NOW?! THE MAJOR IS SHOT AND WE HAVE TO FIND HELP, NOW!" Barkhorn was infuriated before she was witnessed walking to a table, then kicked it before seeing it hit a wall and break to pieces. Minna saw her walk away infuriated.

Minna sighed and glanced back at the captive. "You'll have to forgive her for that."

"No, I understand her." Honoka replied and tried her best to smile. "I was once desperate in doing something that it kinda happens to me too… although nobody else knows."

"I see. You know our situation, right?"

"…but how? How did you arrive here?"

"What I believe is that a vortex sucked us in."

"So it's not just you and that girl? Wait… another Japanese was around and I chased her. Was she with you guys?"

Minna was surprised of the term the girl used for a Fusoan, as Japanese. "Well…" Minna decided not to mind it, and replied. "Yes. She's with us."

"Where are you from?"

"Let's just say… we're from a world, which for now, is waging war against aliens." Minna's simple explanation made the captive gulp.

"For real?"

"Don't believe me?"

"Here's what I know: The Japanese girl I saw and chased was from Yokosuka. Second is that you guys are Germans, and I don't make a mistake on the language either. Third is: All of you guys come from a genre I kinda know of: World War II."

It seemed the captive was telling the truth. With no doubt, Minna went behind the captive and started to untie her hands. "I doubt you'll be making a big fuss, but I have to trust you. You're the closest one we can trust since you're helping me out."

"Thanks, but…" Honoka stopped when she remembered something. "Oh, crap! Where's Rin?! That girl I was with is my teammate! Where is she?!"

"Oh, the other girl? Well…" Minna decided to put the details on hold when she finally released the captive.

And time flew to the time Rin is gagged and had her hands tied to her back, while she was sitting in a spare bedroom. It was incredible: Rin was trying to make noises through the cloth gagging her mouth. When Honoka saw this, she was impressed. Rin sure has the energy. "Wow."

"I'm sorry." Minna said it regretfully before seeing the other girl approach her captive friend.

Honoka knelt in front of Rin before untying the cloth, only to hear Rin finally speak out so fast, that Honoka said: "STOP! Rin, calm yourself."

"Calm myself?! It's easy for you to say since you trust them so much, but not me! Oh, NO! I'm NOT going to let them out of my freakin' sights! Oh… When I get my gun… Hey! There it is!" Rin was giving both Minna and Honoka a clue when she looked at the corner of the room. The Cosmic Pistols were lying there. "Honoka-chan… Untie me. I'm gonna get myself some target practice."

"I'm not allowing that, Rin." Minna said this in English, seeming to understand Rin's language. "You're not fighting anyone, and we're not doing the same. It's a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my butt!"

"Rin-chan!" Honoka said this, now feeling pissed of Rin, and instantly stopped the redhead from speaking any further. "Just, stop. Look… We don't want to hurt anyone, and they didn't mean to do it to us. They were scared, not knowing what this world is."

"What? Don't tell me they don't know this place."

"They really don't."

"Are you kidding me right now, Honkey? Because I swear, I might not believe…"

"For all things we've gone through, do you want to NOT believe what they're talking about? You know this kind of case too, Rin. You went through it yourself. Look… Trust me."

"Wait… Honoka… You trust them already?"

"I do." Honoka's word got Rin to calm down.

"Honoka…"

"I know they're good people, Rin. We might as well clear up the misunderstandings here."

"Well…" Rin then looked at the other girl in the World War II getup. "First off, tell me what year you came from."

"1946." The girl in the WWII getup answered. "And yes… we come from a completely different world."

"I see." Rin then glanced back to Honoka. "You sure they haven't hypnotized you or something?" Honoka didn't answer as she finally started untying Rin's hands from the binds she has. "Honoka?" As she called out Honoka, she was finally release, and Rin stood up.

"I'm not going to argue anymore, Rin. I understand them more and I know you trust me."

"Of course I do, Honoka."

"Then you know I'm right." Honoka then glanced at Minna. "Minna-san, where's the rest of your group?"

"They're currently a block away from here. It took some time before we found this building."

"You guys walked and hid from others?"

"We didn't know what we could find friendly here."

"Well, as long as you're with us, you won't have that problem."

"And I know that. You possess magic, don't you?" Minna mentioned this at a right time as Honoka smiled.

"The magic we have may be a bit advanced than what you know." Honoka opened her hands before sprinkles of magic energy surrounded it. As her hands glowed in the energy, her hands were later seen wearing golden gloves. As she clenched her fists, her gloves were seen shining before they turned metal for some reason. "See?" She smirked before putting her fist back and swung it to the floor, surprisingly making a hole through the floor thanks to the strength she exhibited.

Minna winced at it. "Wait… this isn't cement, is it?"

"It is." Honoka said before her metalized gloves turned back into cloth and opened her hands again. "I call these gloves 'Extensions' since they give me more things to do with them. In my case, my Cosmic Ton Gloves give me extra strength in attacks and any physical action. It's the same with Rin's Cosmic Pistols, although they're not hers. They belong to another teammate."

"That's enlightening."

"You said you were able to sense magic from us. How? Do you have?" Honoka was answered when Minna closed her eyes and focused for some reason, before giving out a blue hue of color around her body like a glow before animal ears came out. The ears were referenced to a wolf's ears. Honoka was also seeing a tail at Minna's behind. "Whoa…"

"In case you're wondering, my other features come from my familiar. As long as I'm a witch, I have a contract with a certain animal familiar."

"A witch?"

"That's what I am, Honoka, and so is Barkhorn and my other group members who made it here. But what are you?"

Honoka looked at Rin before they nodded at each other. Both of them looked at Minna with pride in their system. " _ **We're Cosmos Sailors, assigned to protect life and it's own way in the universes we come to.**_ "

Minna smiled at this. "At least you both have something to protect then."

"You bet!" Rin said this excitingly, seeming to trust Minna. "Oh, my name's Rin. So you're Minna, right?"

"Mm-hmm. I know both your names. And recently, Honoka met my subordinate, Captain Gertrude Barkhorn. She's the one who tied you up, and I apologize for that."

"But who knocked me out?"

"I did. And that, I'll be more sorry of." Minna frowned at this, thinking Rin might get upset.

"Know what? Let's just skip the upsetting stuff. I'm fine with it anyway." Rin crossed her arms. "Now can I get my pistols back?" Honoka then responded by walking to the Cosmic Pistols and picking them up, and later giving it to Rin. "Thanks, Honkey."

"They're not yours, and it's a good thing you got them back with you." Honoka reminded Rin of that before the redhead let the pistols glow and disappeared from her hands. "Look… I'm sure with the others looking for us, they might think our new friends are bad." Minna was wide-eyed, while listening to her earpiece. Honoka saw this and knew something was wrong. "Minna-san? What's wrong?"

"We might be too late to stopping whatever you friends may have to say about us. They just found our other safehouse and captured my other teammates."

"They what?! We gotta get over there!" Honoka said it and the other two nodded before they ran out the room.

The other safehouse was the same as the one Minna, Honoka and Rin was in, but only larger. The 501st was lucky to find something like this, but even they didn't have an idea they would be ambushed. Mio and Yoshika were cornered along with Shirley, Francesca, Eila, Sanya and Barkhorn. For some reason, Erica, Lynette and Perrine were on their knees with their hands up while their other teammates had guns pointed at the mysterious girl group dressed in battle dresses.

The Cosmos Sailors were all winged and alert as the blonde-haired Eli approached the armed magical girls in front of them. "Where are our two teammates?!"

"Why should we tell you?!" Barkhorn said this aggressively.

"Barkhorn-san, stop." Yoshika advised Gertrude, but the Karlslander didn't listen.

"And who are you girls supposed to be?!" Barkhorn asked, making a hostile tone with who seemed to be the leader of the other girl group.

"We're not going to be hostile as long as you help us out here. Where… are… our other two teammates?!"

Barkhorn remained silent. ' _I'm not telling them anything._ '

Nozomi decided to speak out, holding an Ace card and glowing purple on her body thanks to her magical energy as a Mystic in the group. "This will be easier if we walk away unharmed with our two friends. We won't disturb you."

Eila then spoke to the defending captain. "Captain Barkhorn, maybe we should tell them already?"

"I'm not telling them anything." Trude replied.

Eli could tell their European languages and can understand them, so she understood Barkhorn. "Don't take us like we don't trust you."

"And I won't start trusting you either." Barkhorn replied this, still not backing down.

"TRUDY!" Erica just seemed to think Gertrude Is taking this too far. "JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!"

"Uhhn…" Sakamoto wasn't feeling well ever since the raid from the other girl group started and she was feeling it in her torso. Her arm was covering her torso for some reason, and she won't allow herself to be the cause of the loss of vigilance of the 501st. But her pain won over her. She groaned loudly before she got on her knees, forcing her to move her hand, now showing her torso is bleeding.

"SAKAMOTO-SAN!" Yoshika then saw Mio drop her weapon and collapse on the floor.

Nozomi saw this and winced. "Wait… she was bleeding the whole time?!"

Yoshika didn't mind the question as her animal familiar features came out and started to exhibit magic while putting her hands out at the bleeding major's torso. A blue glow brightened and was focused on her hands, now nearing the wound Mio has. "I'm just trying to… Why the heck isn't this working?!"

Umi saw this predicament herself. "Is she a healer?"

Barkhorn saw this as a big problem and clenched her fist, thinking of something more important: Saving a life than not trusting what can't be trusted. "Save her." She muttered, and somehow, the blonde leader was able to hear it.

"What?" Eli asked, not quite getting Barkhorn's words.

"If you want to get our trust, then save her. We can't keep Yoshika healing the major without finding out why she's not getting any better."

Nozomi decided to ask. "What exactly is wrong?"

"Major Sakamoto has been shot up by a purple beam, but I couldn't understand it. None of us could. Then when Yoshika started to heal the major, the effect of it only lasts temporarily. The major's not getting any better and Yoshika's getting tired here. We don't know why. And now I'm begging… SAVE HER!"

"HEY!" Eli shouted out once, and got the attention of a now panicking leader in the other group. "I told you… You can trust us, Barkhorn, if that's your name. Leave It to Nozomi. Let us help."

Barkhorn was battling her conscience. She knows that kinds of enemies back in her world, and she could only see sincerity of the leader of the other group. With no other choice than saving a life, she admits defeat and softly nods. "Do what you can."

"Nozomi!" Eli quickly calls out the Mystic in the group and Nozomi immediately walks to the healer of the other group, gets behind her and kneels.

"Yoshika, right?" Nozomi gets the attention of the sailor-suited girl. "Let me help you. I'll pass another kind of power to you. That'll change your healing for a bit." With Yoshika nodding at Nozomi's plan, she closes her eyes, then opening them again with a natural purple glow before putting her hands out and slowly holding to Yoshika's shoulders. "Help this girl lessen the victim's suffering. Give her a fighting chance. Give this healer the power." As she says this, Yoshika later got the purple glow on her as she focused on healing Sakamoto.

Yoshika even felt the difference of magic entering her. ' _Wow… Whatever this is, it's helping Sakamoto-san… Her wound… it's completely sealing up!_ ' She thought of this, sensing Mio's wounds finally closing up.

Honoka, Minna and Rin got there on time and Kotori was surprised of seeing Honoka. "Honoka-chan!" Kotori then hugged Honoka for seeing her.

"Where were you this whole time?!" Umi asked furiously.

"Umi-chan, I'm sorry. I got held up by mistake." Honoka replied, while she saw Umi glare at her guest.

"Who the hell are you…?!" Umi tried to approach Minna, but Rin stopped her. "Let go of me! She hurt Honoka…"

"It's okay." Honoka glares at Umi. "We can trust her."

"Trust her?! They kidnapped you and Rin!"

"Take my word for it, Umi. Please."

"Umi-chan, let it go." Kotori advised Umi. "You trust Honoka with your life, right?"

Umi was getting into her senses and slowly calmed down, now stepping back. "I don't know what's going on, but we'll be finishing up here, and soon."

"I don't think it's that simple, Umi." Honoka said this, with all of them now looking at Yoshika and Nozomi healing a collapsed girl on the floor. "They're not from around here."

"I can attest to that!" Rin said out of the blue. "Minna's a friendly person!"

"Tch." Umi snickered before hearing a loud groan of pain come from the wounded girl.

Mio screamed before a dark glow briefly showed itself on her body. Nozomi took notice of this before seeing black smoke come out of the major's mouth. With the smoke slowly leaving, Nozomi freed a hand and glared at the smoke. "So you're the culprit." She put two fingers together before a card appeared on her hand. She threw the card, then hitting the black smoke as the card hits the wall, for some reason trapping the black smoke. All of them saw it, and it looked like it was a form of a spirit. After Yoshika had done whatever she can and collapsed on top of Sakamoto, Nozomi kept her glare and stood up, looking at the sinister black spirit pinned on the wall. "Be gone, Shadow. Your stay has just been interrupted." She manipulated the card as it glowed brighter purple, then red, before it blew up in a small explosion along with the black spirit, now turned white before it faded from existence… "It's done."

All the witches were stunned to see a girl do that. And the one who's most surprised is Barkhorn, now wide-eyed and somehow feeling regretful. She looked down at this, trying to not show this feeling to them. "What have I done?" She muttered.

"You haven't done anything." Minna's voice got the others' attention.

" _ **Commander!**_ " Shirley, Francesca, Erica, Lynette, Perrine, Eila, and Sanya together exclaimed when they saw the wing commander finally in their midst.

Minna then got near Barkhorn and looked at her. "Gertrude, I think it's better I tell you to calm down. There's no need for hostility like this."

"But Minna…"

"I think their actions already prove whose side they're on." Minna smiled at Barkhorn before putting a hand on the captain's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"Will we?" Barkhorn asked in a mutter, still with her face down. She then heard the major groan and turned her head to an unconscious major now stirring awake. "Major!"

Sakamoto then finally opened her eyes, feeling the blur of her vision then clearing up, seeing her own group together with the other. She saw Barkhorn kneeling next to her. "Barkhorn, what happened? Am I… okay?"

Barkhorn felt like she didn't want to just answer something… impossible. Yoshika's attempts to heal Mio were just not good. Something this different would seem unbelievable. "I don't know," is what she simply answered. Then she turned her head to Nozomi. "Is she?"

Nozomi nodded in response. "I think that Shadow, being removed from your major's body just answers the question. The whole time, a shadow was inside her. I purged the Shadow so it would leave her. I think she's feeling more than better now. Ufufu…" Nozomi giggled. And for that, the other girls lowered their weapons, without Barkhorn's word for it. It was final: The other group is friendly. They had no doubt of it now.

Erica finally put her hands beside her and it was the same with Lynette and Perrine. "Finally. Trudy could have just said you guys were good."

"Tell me about it." Perrine said. "Hmph. For once, Hartmann is right."

"Oh, come on! Not you too, Clostermann!"

Lynette gladly stood up before Erica and Perrine did. "I'm glad the major's okay!"

Shirley sighed. "We got a lot of explaining to do."

"Are we in trouble or something?" Francesca asked, now looking at the blonde leader of the other girl.

Eli glanced at Honoka and received a smile and a nod. "I don't think so either. Everyone, stand down." Eli's order then got the other Cosmos Sailors let their wings retract and fade.

And with no doubt, Hanayo ran to Rin and hugged her. "RIN-CHAN! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey, hey! Can't… breathe! Kayo…chin!" Rin was trying to get loose from Hanayo's suddenly strengthened hug. Eventually she was let go and laughed. "Nice to see you too."

"We'll have to figure things out while we're here." Minna said, getting everyone's attention again. "How we got here is not a mystery, and I'll be glad that everyone helps."

"Minna-san." Honoka called Minna while walking beside her. "You don't know how much I'm willing to help you."

"Thank you, Honoka. Everyone, I think it's best we introduce ourselves." Minna made this an order, and each of the 501st witches then told their names, and a little something about themselves. Eventually, the Cosmos Sailors also introduced themselves, revealing they were the resurrected members of a school idol group in Japan, chosen to protect lives and its various ways in their multi-verse from Shadows. It took 15 minutes for all of them to finally know each other well…

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

The conversation then goes to how the Strike Witches arrived in the first place. The best explanation, as what Erica and Gertrude thought of, is a portal.

Hanayo then asked. "I gotta ask… What kind of portal is it, exactly?"

"That's what we don't know." Gertrude replied. "Erica and I saw it first before the rest, and we saw Neuroi enter it without slowing down. You see, we were tracking different movements from Neuroi recently. Newer and various types of Neuroi appeared in 1946. Then when we saw that portal, it explains why. They're getting more powerful in other places. And who knows? Maybe they're taking lives while doing so. When we followed squads of Neuroi flyers into this world, we figured they had a purpose here."

"Hmm…" Hanayo then closed her eyes before a magical headset appears from magic sprinkles on her head. Her Cosmic Headset was also accompanied with a wrist-gadget that appeared with it. A small holographic radar showed there as she was looking at it. "Alright… You appeared in this world directly, right?" She was given a nod from Trude in response and Hanayo pointed a spot in the holo radar before images zoomed in. As what she predicts, it was a surprise to her. "Damn… It's one of those random-wormholes."

"Random wormholes?" Erica wondered.

"Sorry… They're actually called Inter-Vortex wormholes. They transport you from one place to another, and it's unpredictable. My guess for why you were led here, is that those aliens you were finding were finding different pockets of portals to get more power. And you said you were fighting different types in 1946?"

"Yup." Shirley replied. "We saw red Arions, purple ones, heck… We even saw green ones. It was getting confusing."

"Then we may have a problem." Nozomi said this, analyzing the problem. "If they're here, they'll take chances to grab any kind of power source. And since they temporarily got hold of Shadow energy, it'll be catastrophic if we let them go now."

Eli groaned at this, seeing they have a bigger problem. "Melusine might be able to analyze what a Neuroi is. She always gets images of different worlds and she does her best to analyze every species there is. There's got to be something called a Neuroi in her vocabulary for once. Oh… I wish Sayuri was around to help us."

"We gotta try doing this on our own, Eli-san." Honoka said in response to Eli's opinion. "She trusts us well enough to get something done. And if looking for power-sucking aliens is one of them, we're going to do so. They'll do damage and endanger this Earth and universe. We can't let that happen."

"You're right." Eli then glanced from Honoka, to Minna. "Minna, you need to tell us everything you know about the Neuroi as much as you can."

"There's plenty to tell." Minna answered, now glancing at the different members of the 501st. "Everyone has a lot to tell about the Neuroi. They plagued our Earth for centuries, and it's only just recently they were getting more resistant. And now that even us have the tools to defend ourselves, we only find them adapting more and more to what we do. It's tiring. It's something to wear us out." Minna then stopped as she looked at Yoshika. "One witch got us to realize that every situation we got through reminded us we needed to band together, despite the differences we once had. Whether we'd break into emotion or not, she got us not only together, but we saw a miracle together. We have what it takes to defend everyone. And that's what we're willing to do if anybody would oppress us. That's something we have in common." She then glanced at Eli. "What I know of the Neuroi is that they're getting desperate. Ever since they lost the Super Hive in Romagnan territory, they started to use different kinds of types they could get, even getting some from the future."

"Whoa…" Honoka took this as something interesting. "They messed with time?"

"A lot of times, even non-Neuroi adversaries did it with them, just to make sure we're out of the way. But no… We were able to represent witches around the world like other Joint Fighter Wings. That's what got all of us fighting, no matter what opponent we face."

"You got a big fight ahead of you if they're still around…" Honoka then glanced towards Eli. "How long have we been doing this?"

"A lot of years, Kousaka." Eli smiled. "And we're getting progress this time, unlike those years when they were more dominant."

"It's always something good for now, but we never know when something like a roadblock could stop us. Shadows are adapting too. At least it's something Neuroi and Shadows have in common." Honoka then glanced towards Yoshika. "Miyafuji, right?" And Honoka saw Yoshika nod in response. "You remind me of the spark I once saw before I formed the group μ's when I was still in my middle school years. It first started with three, and we had a task: Save our school from closing. You know what I saw from you when I was seeing you explain things? I saw you were making a strong conviction. Knowing your father passed away is sad, but you didn't stop there. You made sure nothing was going to stop you, and so did I."

Yoshika appreciated the remarks from Honoka. "I think we'll be great friends, Honoka-chan."

"Me too, Yoshika. Me too. You drive the team forward, and I'm doing the same, this time as a leader."

Eila sighed at this, know they were getting along well. "Now all we need to do is get moving with what we know now. If you 'Sailors' will find us a way to get us home, we'd like that."

"Eila…" Sanya was surprised of Eila's sudden idea. "Don't you want to help them?"

"I do, but…"

"Tch." Sanya snickered, turning away from Eila in irritation. "I love you as much as I have before, and I suddenly find you discouraged."

"I'm not discouraged, Sanya. Don't you think we should get back anyway?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Sanya then turned back to Eila and shot a glare. "Those Neuroi are still here. Whether they're our responsibility in the first place or not, we still need to stop them from doing any damage here."

"Eh…? They're here, and we can't find them when there's a whole world we could go to."

"And we could do whatever we can understanding this world ourselves. Can't you at least try to do something right? I know you did, once you helped me defeat that Neuroi so up high."

"Wait… You…" Eila was not only surprised. She's actually starting to blush and turned her head away from Sanya. "You, remember that?"

"That's the first time I started loving you, Eila." Sanya gently touched Eila's chin and turned the Suomus witch's head before leaning, doing something the others would be surprised of: They kissed in front of everyone.

"Ehh?!" Shirley was the only one who made a sound of this and blushed herself. ' _Oh, crap! I shouldn't have those thoughts!_ '

Minna then cleared her throat and Eila and Sanya gently pulled away from the kiss. The two of them were attentive to the wing commander now. "We should put that in an appropriate time, you too. We're glad we finally saw you kiss. Well done."

Eila seemed to be proud and smirked. "You wanna see us do it again, don't you?"

Minna winced and looked away, showing a little blush. "That's beside the point."

" _ **Why not?**_ " Sakamoto said out of the blue, and Minna blushed more. "I remember what happened in that cave in Romagna, even when I was drunk. Don't tell me your true feminine side was gone after that."

"M-m-major?!" Minna's panicked voice got everyone to laugh. "This is NOT the appropriate time!" And everyone laughed further before magic sprinkles appeared in the middle of everyone. Soon, magic energy started to gather up at one point.

The Cosmos Sailors got out of the way knowing what this meant: Melusine is being transported to that spot. And as predicted, a human-shaped glow was made before the 5 foot tall blue-haired girl they know finally appeared. The girl appeared to have transparent wings on her back, and she has beret worn on her head. She looked around, seeing she was in a house, now with both the Cosmos Sailors, and other girls. "Oh. Was I interrupting something? Wait… What are you guys doing here?! I have been trying to contact you! Do you know how worried I was? At first you wanted radar searches for a random type of energy signatures. All of a sudden, you guys just got cut off, talking to these girls…" Melusine suddenly stopped, looking at the witches of the 501st. "Wait a minute… you're all…" Then she glanced back to the Cosmos Sailors, towards Honoka. "Honoka… Please explain… Why are the Strike Witches here?"

That made them all gasp and jaw-drop in surprise. " _ **YOU KNOW THEM?!**_ " Every CS member said in shock.

" _ **YOU KNOW US?!**_ " The witches of the 501st were shocked to hear it themselves.

Melusine looked at both sides. "Okay… Am I missing something here? Guys… These are legendary Strike Witches of Multi-Verse Spokoystviye! Wait… They're the ones you were looking for?"

Minna decided to intervene with a reply. "We needed their help."

"On what, exactly?"

"Do you know of an alien species called the 'Neuroi?' We needed to know if you have knowledge of them." Minna's question certainly surprised Melusine. The Cosmic Fairy knew so much about different species.

Then Melusine remembered such. "We only have resources for Inner Multi-Verse travel, but we have the means to watch different kinds of shows, with different lives shown, whether it be on a completely different dimension or just another universe. When I was studying a little about the Neuroi, I knew they were going to be a problem around Multi-Verse Ambrogio. I'm sorry… You're commander Dietlinde-Wilcke, right? Why are you asking about the Neuroi now?"

"Because we might believe the Neuroi have stepped into your own backyard. We won against them when we took out a majority of their forces…"

"…but they adapt." Melusine finished the sentence. "I suppose you have also seen them fight differently. Am I right?"

"Wait, wait… How do you know?"

"There are some parts of the universes around our Multi-Verse that we can watch lives like a television show. I know this since I've gone beyond life itself and its daily bullshit."

"I see." Minna seemed to find this new. ' _Like a television show? Okay…_ '

"Anyway to continue… They fight differently because they also suck power from other sources. They have cores. Alright, it's best I explain this back in HQ. You need to get a full grasp of not only us, or this Multi-Verse in whole… but what you're really facing… A nightmare. Neuroi are rare here as far as I know, but if they get here, while Shadows still exist, they could be a bigger problem even than the Shadows themselves." Melusine's advise was met when Minna nodded. "Then you won't mind if you're transported out of here? The way I appeared before you guys is a teleportation."

"We've seen plenty of it. Go ahead. It's best we get ready anyway."

"Great." Melusine was glad the Strike Witches understand the weight of this. She then glanced at the Cosmos Sailors. "Once we're in HQ, show them around. I want them to relax first. It's best they get some rest. From a world full of war, they need time to think well before they face unimaginable foes here. And it starts with this Earth. Hold hands! We're outta here." And with her words, all girls from the CS and SW held hands. "Transporting in 3… 2… 1…" She closed her eyes before she glowed bright in the center before the rest. Soon, they flashed bright before disappearing from the same places they once stood on.

Finding more about the Neuroi is the next step of the Strike Witches in that Multi-Verse. That's just the beginning of their adventures with the Cosmos Sailors…


	3. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
